


The Owner [Fan Comic]

by mizore



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Seductive Teddy, Threesome - M/M/M, i hate this teddy boy how hes so lewd and adorable at the same time, smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh... this is just me being thirst of some lewd Teddy 'cause Taron in this movie is so damn distracting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Owner [Fan Comic]

 

 

Bonus ;)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't repost at any websites without my permission!
> 
> link to reblog: http://mizozoh.tumblr.com/post/134703339650/mizozoh-when-your-boyfriend-is-too-naughty  
> I posted it on my twitter too : @mizoreki  
> My store if you love some kingsman! i made a fanzine too : http://mizores.storenvy.com


End file.
